This invention relates to a device for the displaying of notes and chords of a fretted musical instrument such as, for example a pedal steel guitar.
Presently available pedal steel guitars are fretted stringed instruments generally including 10 to 28 strings, from 3 to 10 floor pedals and up to 10 knee levers. During operation of such instruments, the musician varies the pitch or tone of one or more strings by depressing or releasing a knee lever or floor pedal. It is difficult to visualize and to teach the notes constituting the chords produced by such foot pedal and knee lever operation because heretofore there has not been available a device capable of illustrating the operation of such fretted stringed instruments.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a slide rule device for visualizing the operation of a fretted stringed instrument such as a steel guitar.
Another object of this invention is to provide a slide rule device for teaching the operation of a pedal steel guitar.